Imperial Interrogation Division
The Imperial Interrogation Division, more often simply referred to as Interrogation, was a consolidation of multiple interrogation wings that used to exist in the Galactic Empire. It was created in 19 ABY by Grand Vizier Korynn Fleming, during the restructuring of the Imperial Remnant's many intelligence divisions. The Interrogation Division was crafted by combining some of the best minds from three very critical former-Imperial bureaus. ISB's Interrogation and Re-Education departments, and the less-brutal Interrogation unit from the Imperial Analysis Bureau. Interrogation Almost every prisoner of war, capital criminal, or dissident taken into custody by the Imperial Military or Imperial Intelligence was sent to the Interrogation branch. Interrogation was critically reputed at being able to glean information out of almost any prisoner, by utilizing a complex and varied series of interrogation and torture methods. Almost every subject, once their interrogations were concluded, would simply disappear... and nobody outside Interrogation was really willing to find out just what happened to them. Re-Education Re-education was arguably the most secretive and dastardly of Imperial Intelligence's branches. Sentients sent to re-education ranged from rebel sympathizers and criminal citizens to Imperial Officers and Agents convicted of criminal acts by IntCon. Inside the hidden, secret re-education facilities, subjects were essentially brainwashed, and forced to accept Imperial ideals, or die from psychological trauma in the process. After a successful re-education, the subject was usually inserted or re-inserted into Imperial Intelligence, in a position of low importance. It was reported that these individuals acted strangely when returned, their conversation disjointed, and their emotions out of phase with the situation. They were called "Graduates of Re-Education" or "Re-education" officially, but amongst other members of Imperial Intelligence, it was said they were "Re-brained." Re-education, however, was only reserved for those subjects deemed as worth the effort. In some cases, such as with many rebel prisoners or coup leaders like Danik Kreldin, re-education would decide that it was simply not worth the effort and finance involved, where a simple execution would be more appropriate, not to mention financially sensible. Retention is interrogated with an IT-0.]] Retention was a smaller division constructed from former members of the Analysis Bureau's dissolved Interrogation division. Not as bloodthirsty as their former counterparts in COMPNOR, Retention was also slightly less effective in cracking prisoners. They had a larger purpose, working on the assumption that enemy factions would work as hard as possible to render any divulged information useless. Unless the prisoner was believed to hold vital information, interrogation was light. A larger number of psychological probes were made of the prisoner, and direct neuroprogramming of suspectible prisoners would result. The results of their novel techniques were undetectable by everything but the most advanced medical probes, of which there were very few. While expensive, reprogrammed prisoners had a high reliability as double-agents, and would provide Infiltration with some of their best agents. The Rebellion became more aware of the tactic as time went on, but Retention modified its approach to stay one step ahead of the Rebels by releasing more Rebels than they once did, including some fairly valuable to the Rebellion; they only reprogrammed a few, and as suspicion fell on all of the released prisoners, the Rebellion was torn whether or not to accept any, all or none of the prisoners. The doubt and debate did significantly lower the morale at some Rebel bases. The second modification was to use image surgery on a reprogrammed agent, and have Infiltration brief him and then have him join the Alliance as an unknown recruit. While this method took considerable time, no agent who had been infiltrated this way had ever been discovered. This division, created by Grand Moff Korynn Fleming, was given an intentionally oxymoronic title - most prisoners were not retained for nearly as long as they would suffer in the Interrogation or Re-Education divisions.